<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unexpected spark by badalive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447284">unexpected spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badalive/pseuds/badalive'>badalive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, OOC, Soft Park Seonghwa, seonghwa loves cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badalive/pseuds/badalive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hongjoong is in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unexpected spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, there are just unexplainable feelings. Stuff that cannot be put into words no matter how hard one tries. </p><p>Hongjoong couldn’t explain, but Seonghwa was an unexpected spark in his life. </p><p>There were times where the leader and the oldest would be cuddling on the sofa, Seonghwa resting fully on Hongjoong as they watched television together. These moments were highly cherished by them both, and in all honesty Hongjoong looked forward to the times the kids would go out to the company, leaving him and Seonghwa alone. </p><p>Seonghwa seemed so cold upon first glance, someone who’d surely take everything seriously and be difficult to be friends with. But Hongjoong saw that as an opportunity to bloom the beautiful flower he knew the elder was. </p><p>He remembers the first time meeting the other man, instantly feeling his soul attach itself onto him with no intentions of letting go. Seonghwa had no idea, but Hongjoong was immediately fascinated with the older male. </p><p>His first observation was, thankfully, wrong. Seonghwa was just awkward, but he seemed to genuinely enjoy talking to Hongjoong just like how the younger loved spending time with him. They would always stick together, sparking countless teasing by their team members that they’d brush off with smiles on their faces. </p><p>The first time they went out together— without the kids— Seonghwa had found a cat by the alley. He cooed at the creature as he knelt, petting it gently and scratching it behind its ears. His eyes went wide when it began to purr, and Hongjoong recollects the sheer shine abundant in those onyx orbs. </p><p>His eyes were like galaxies, millions of stars littered across each iris that glittered under the moonlight of the night. </p><p>“You’re staring.” Seonghwa softly says, cat long forgotten as it just sits and stares between them. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>After leaving the cat, Seonghwa seemed so, so much brighter than before, completely forgetting how the younger was staring at him earlier and instead hopping up and down excitedly, grabbing Hongjoong’s hands.</p><p>“Hongjoong ah, let’s go for some barbecue!” </p><p>And that’s how Hongjoong ended up sitting right across from the other, utensils in one hand and phone in the other. He snaps some pictures of Seonghwa, who is caught off guard by the sudden camera noise but then poses, something that surprises Hongjoong but he giggles and takes multiple pictures before leaning over and taking selfies together. </p><p>The pictures are never posted, but at least Hongjoong had a new lock screen. </p><p>Back to the present, Hongjoong looks over at Seonghwa, who’s wrapped in his blanket like a burrito and laying on the ground. He would seem to be asleep if it weren’t for the fact that he was laughing softly at some dumb videos on TikTok. </p><p>For some reason, his stomach always felt upside down whenever he was with Seonghwa, and he couldn’t put a finger on the reason why. </p><p>Seonghwa, whose eyes shine so brightly compared to everyone else’s, made Hongjoong so confused it hurt. Seonghwa, whose awkward composure made Hongjoong want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and never let him out also made Hongjoong want to straight up cuddle with him for eternity. </p><p>He slides from the sofa to the floor, placing his chin on Seonghwa’s shoulder and looking down at the man, “Hwa.” </p><p>“Joong.” </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that your eyes outshine the stars?” </p><p>Seonghwa’s breath hitches, and he turns to look at Hongjoong properly, “No.. you’re the first one.” </p><p>The younger only hums, smile growing on his face, “Well, you’ve hung my stars and managed to completely steal the show.” He leaves a gentle kiss on Seonghwa’s cheek and stands up, leaving the room with a soft <em> click </em>of the door. </p><p>He’s only halfway down the hallway when his spark comes up behind him, enclosing his arms around his torso and tugging him close. </p><p>Hongjoong stops in his tracks, lifting a hand to place it on Seonghwa’s forearm as the elder just buries his face into his neck and stands there, holding him. </p><p>Seonghwa is just so, so comfortable and Hongjoong doesn’t ever want to let go, afraid that his spark will disappear forever if he did. So, he just brings his other hand up and leans his head to kiss Seonghwa’s thumb joint, leaning into his hold. </p><p>“Do you mean it?” Seonghwa whispers again his skin, breath hot against the cold. He sounds so desperate, needy for reassurance that it nearly tears at Hongjoong. </p><p>“I mean everything, love.” </p><p>“Love?” </p><p>“Love.” </p><p>That’s what he feels. Love. </p><p>“I love you, my star.” Hongjoong mumbles, kissing his forearm and then his hand. He doesn’t miss the way Seonghwa gasps quietly, burying his face further into his neck and trembling a bit. </p><p>Hongjoong knows that his love needs time to gather himself, but he also knows that the feelings are mutual, and that Seonghwa loves him, too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/vehyuns">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>